


Day Fourteen: Branding

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Branding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, The shimada clan can suck a dick, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Fourteen: BrandingOrHanzo never told McCree that he has two tattoos... but he doesn't have two tattoos
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 52





	Day Fourteen: Branding

"You ain't ever told me you had two tattoos" Hanzo frowned at Jesse's comment, turning around to face the cowboy

"I only have one tattoo, what are you talking about?" The two had been sparring in the training room, they were just finishing up and about to head to the mess hall to grab some food

"Right there, on ya arm," Jesse said holding up a finger, Hanzo followed his point to the top of his arm and his blood turned to ice

That was not a tattoo

Jesse was pointing straight at the Shimada family crest

A branding that was forced upon his skins many years ago

Quickly in an attempt to cover himself, Hanzo threw his towel over his shoulder and shot a glare at Jesse, the cowboy seemed taken back by the sudden change

"Mind your own business!" Hanzo spat, quickly gathering his things and rushing out of the room, leaving a very confused cowboy in his midst

Jesse had not expected that question to go south so quickly

What was so touchy about that tattoo?

Jesse was curious to find out, but approaching that archer right now was not a good idea

Thankfully, another Shimada happened to be on the base

~~~~~~~~

" **YOU DID WHAT?!** " Genji all but screamed at Jesse, the ninja raising from his chair suddenly

"I-I didn' think it was a big deal!" Jesse stammered back, only receiving an annoyed growl in response as Genji placed his hand over his eyes

" _That_ is not a tattoo you.. you... AGH" Genji exclaimed

"Am I missin' somethin'? If so I'd really like to know" Genji seemed to compose himself with a deep breath, sitting down to face McCree again.

Genji shifted a few times before he sighed

"That is a branding, a branding that was forced upon my brother many years ago by the clan elders"

Jesse's eyes widened

"I'm sorry... did you say a branding? Like cow branding?" Genji looked unimpressed

"Really McCree... you're comparing my brother to a _cow_?" Genji asked in a monotone voice

"Hey, I ain't seen that stuff anywhere else what do you expect me to say?" Genji rolled his eyes

"Listen, I understand that you are concerned but my brother is touchy regarding things about his past. If you are going to ask him about it again, maybe don't come on so strong" Genji explained

Jesse sighed and dropped his head between his arms

"I ain't good with this type of shit Genji, I just wanna help him and be there for him" Genji snorted and looked over his friend

"Look at you, you're in love and you've gone all soft" Genji teased making the cowboy shoot him a glare

"I ain't gone anythin' Shimada, now excuse me whilst I go talk to my boyfriend" 

~~~~~~~~~

Hanzo heard Jesse approaching even though the gunslinger was attempting to be quiet as not to disturb Hanzo's meditation

"The spurs give you away" Hanzo heard Jesse stop once he was acknowledged

"Sorry, I uh... I ain't mean to disturb you, I just wanna apologize for earlier" Hanzo sighed and opened his eyes, gesturing to the spot next to him. Jesse sat down next to him, a nervous cough escaping him as they sat there in silence

"I uh... I didn't mean to upset you darlin, I thought it was just a tattoo... If I hadda known I-" Jesse was cut off with Hanzo holding a hand up.

"You are forgiven, I apologize if I overreacted. I suppose it is a topic I am still sensitive about" Hanzo frowned, his eyes trailing to the ground.

Jesse looked on for a few moments before speaking up

"Do ya mind me askin' how you got it?"

Hanzo breathed in slowly through his nose

"I was young and stupid, for some reason I thought I could run away from my clan, start a life of my own and forge my own destiny. The clan sent people after me and I was caught within a week of running. To remind me of my place, they had me brought in front of everyone and I was branded with the Shimada symbol. They told me it was to make me remember who I belonged to... I would give anything to go back to that time and stop myself from running" Hanzo recollected, his hands unconsciously gripping his pants

Jesse noticed Hanzo's hands tightly fisting his pants and slowly eased one of them loose, gently threading his fingers with the archer's

"It ain't right what they did you ya hunny, you know that right?" Hanzo nodded slowly

"I have come to terms with my past, for the most part"

"You know, you ever wanted to get that removed or somethin' I'm sure Angie could think of somethin', she is pretty smart," Jesse said giving Hanzo's hand a gentle squeeze

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so, that woman's a miracle worker"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
